


Салфетки

by beatlomanka



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dystopia, F/M, Fairy Tales, Fantasy, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 10:11:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4475465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatlomanka/pseuds/beatlomanka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сборник старых ориджевых зарисовок</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Он много говорит.  
Он вообще только и знает, что говорить.

«Цены на нефть, - говорит он, покусывая мундштук, - напрямую зависят от роста популяции киви, но этого почему-то никто не замечает. Удивительно просто, это совсем очевидно, но не замечают же!»  
Киви так киви, пожимаю плечами я, отчего ж нет, я люблю киви. 

«Говорят сейчас много о глобальном потеплении, - говорит он, поправляя свой клетчатый шотландский шарф. – Ерунда, я тебе скажу. Нет никакого потепления. Просто в соседней галактике одна звезда-растяпа растеряла все свои планеты – недоглядела, они и разбежались! А ваше солнце испугалось, что с ним то же самое случится, и притянуло все свои планеты к себе поближе. Поэтому вам кажется, что потеплело. А вовсе нет никакого потепления на самом деле!»  
Ну, нет так нет, не больно-то и хотелось, говорю я.

«Пряничные человечки нынче скучают, - говорит он, грея руки о чашку какао. – Им одиноко в их пряничных домиках, и даже марципановые фрукты и шоколадные ракушки их не веселят. Ты знаешь, что-то неправильно в мире, где грустят пряничные человечки. Нехороший это мир».  
Нехороший, киваю я, недружелюбный какой-то. К пряничным человечкам.

«А ты знаешь, знаешь! – говорит он, подпрыгивая. – Не знаешь, а ведь в стране Выученных уроков реставрировали монархию, вот! Сказали, что демократия морально устарела, и вернулись к строгой иерархии. Молодцы же?»  
Молодцы, говорю я, мне всегда нравилась монархия, она выглядит достойно. Только страна все-таки Невыученных уроков.  
«Ты все напутала, - отмахивается он, поглаживая кошку. – В стране Невыученных уроков уже давно анархия и беспредел. Знаешь, у них сейчас такие проблемы с туризмом! Никто туда не хочет – да и неудивительно, у них же там гражданская война, запятые против натуральных чисел. С ума посходили».  
Точно, говорю я, посходили. И я тоже. 

Слушай, говорю я, ты ведь ненастоящий, ты мне всего лишь снишься. Ну что ты ко мне привязался?  
«Я тебе, конечно, снюсь, - немного обиженно говорит он, и его медовая кошка недовольно шипит на меня. – Только с чего ты взяла, что я ненастоящий?»  
Ну хорошо, киваю я, настоящий. Шел бы ты куда-нибудь, настоящий такой…

«Я всего лишь хочу, чтоб ты меня выслушала, я что, так много прошу?»  
Нет, говорю я, это сколько угодно, это я умею. У меня, можно сказать, черный пояс, красный галстук и белые тапочки по выслушиванию-то.

«Вот то-то же, - говорит он. – А то дождешься, что я и правда уйду, и не будет тебе вообще ничего сниться. Пустота и темнота. А?».  
Ага, виновато говорю я. 

Не надо мне пустоты и темноты, там неуютно. Так что пусть сидит. Он же мне не мешает.


	2. Chapter 2

В Городе ждали дождя.

Негромко и привычно гудят системы кондиционирования, пахнет горячим маслом и раскаленным асфальтом, сквозь плотную раздвижную пленку, укрывающую Город сверху, едва виднеется кружок солнца.  
Рик делает глоток невкусной, много раз очищенной воды и смотрит куда-то вверх.  
\- Надо что-то делать.  
\- Хорошая мысль, - усмехается в ответ тоненькая бледная Мартина. – Только знать бы, что именно.  
\- Может, просто попросить объяснений? – смущенно спрашивает четырнадцатилетняя Оладе – она в компании самая юная и еще немного стесняется друзей. – Могла же Комиссия ошибиться.

Рик смотрит на нее насмешливым темным взглядом.  
\- Единственный никогда не ошибается, разве ты не знаешь?  
Оладе краснеет и стыдливо теребит тонкий пластмассовый браслет.  
Семнадцатилетний Льяо – виновник собрания – поджимает губы и вздыхает, чувствуя себя загнанной в угол жертвой.  
Рудники, огромные цинковые рудники, где добывают «кадмиеву обманку», из которой и делают потом ядовитый опасный кадмий, так необходимый для промышленности Города. Кто бы мог подумать, что сын главы района… Те, кого Город выбрал для работы на рудниках, живут в резервации – и, говорят, редко выдерживают там больше полугода. Попасть туда несложно – за малейшее нарушение Устава туда могут отправить любого мужчину, мужчин в Городе вообще было много больше, чем женщин, и никто их особенно не бережет. Ученики в Школе из кожи вон лезут, лишь бы получать хорошие оценки – двоечников в резервации направляют сразу же. Льяо – не отличник, конечно, но твердый хорошист – попасть туда не должен был, но все-таки каким-то образом попал. 

\- Единственный-то не ошибается, но власть свою терять не хочет, - пятнадцатилетний Текко, младший брат Льяо, лежит на животе, лениво поджигая какие-то старые тряпки – синтетическая ткань не горит, только обугливается и пахнет неприятно. – Зря отец пытался с ним спорить.  
\- Думаешь, это месть? – Мартина поджимает ноги под себя. Рик, ровесник Текко, только фыркает презрительно – мол, разве так не понятно? Три года назад Дружинники забрали отца Рика, вспоминает Оладе, про это еще бабушка говорила отцу.  
\- Тогда почему вас просто не забрали на Перевоспитание? – не сдается Мартина.  
Текко встряхивает черноволосой головой.  
\- Двенадцать их знают. Может, на рудниках рабочих не хватает?  
\- Это неважно, - глухо роняет усталый Льяо. – Мы все равно ничего не сделаем.  
\- Нет уж, - тут же вскидывается Мартина. – Что-то сделать надо!  
\- Ты просто боишься Распределения, - Оладе качает маленькой белокурой головкой, ее тонкие волосы кажутся пушистым облаком в свете фонарей.  
\- Боюсь, - не стала скрывать Мартина. – Посмотрю я на тебя через пару лет.

Девушек после школы ждало свое Распределение – и может, в чем-то даже страшнее мужского. В Городе, где мужское население превосходило женское почти в три раза, возможность жениться и завести детей была далеко не у каждого мужчины. Драки и убийства, похищения женщин захлестнули Город с головой, и тогда Единственный решил проблему легко и изящно – семнадцатилетних выпускниц стали выдавать наиболее достойным – отличившимся на работе и в общественной жизни, верным гражданам Города. Утром у дома девушки просто появлялись молчаливые, одетые в серое Дружинники и отводили ее в новый дом к мужу. Мужья – агрессивные, немолодые, привыкшие добиваться поставленных целей – многим казались страшнее рудников.

\- Но что мы можем сделать? – Льяо прищуривается, глядя на потасовку двоих молодых рабочих в конце улицы. Драки в Городе были обычным делом, хотя и подавлялись Дружиной легко и быстро.  
\- Революцию?   
\- Не смеши, - Рик машет рукой на Оладе. – У нас нет времени. Колонна в резервации уйдет через три дня.  
\- Значит, - Мартина закусывает губу и смотрит напряженно, - значит, уйти надо нам.  
\- Ура! – Текко бросает зажигалку в карман и поворачивается на спину – по его черной футболке школьника ползут отблески фонарей. – Я знал, что кто-нибудь до этого додумается.  
\- Тише ты, - прикрикивает на брата Льяо и оглядывается. – У стен есть уши, не забывай.  
Текко только беззаботно улыбается – совсем непохожий на сдержанного и спокойного старшего, младший был непоседой и головной болью всех учителей, которые терпели нахального мальчишку только за потрясающие способности – триста пятьдесят на предварительном тестировании, такого в Городе уже лет пятнадцать не было.

\- Как уйти? – Оладе распахивает огромные светлые глаза без ресниц. – Куда?  
\- Как куда? – Рик потягивается и зевает, короткие рыжие волосы кажутся огненными в неярком вечернем свете. – За Город. И подальше.  
\- Но… Там же нет жизни.   
\- Это так Единственный говорит, - Рик злится, смешно краснеет и чуть сжимает кулаки. – Никто не знает, что на самом деле за Городом. Может, есть и другие города. А может, там живут просто так, без городов.  
\- Нельзя жить без городов, - Оладе наклоняет голову – вроде они все старше ее, а таких простых вещей не понимают. – Чем там питаться?  
\- А откуда, по-твоему, мы получаем еду?   
\- Из химических лабораторий, разумеется.  
\- Вот именно, - Текко поднимает на нее свои странные глаза – то черные, то почти алые. – А я читал, что раньше люди еду не производили, а на земле выращивали.  
\- Как это – «выращивали»?  
\- Ну так – бросали в землю специальные семена, ухаживали за ними, они вырастали, и на них были плоды. – Текко снова вытаскивает из кармана зажигалку. – Я в книжке видел. В настоящей, не электронной, а из бумаги.  
\- Где ты ее нашел? – Рик поднимает голову.  
\- У дяди на чердаке. Там много старья.  
\- Тише, - Льяо снова оглядывается, пролетает по дороге чей-то мотоцикл. – Не кричи на всю улицу. Знаешь же, что старые вещи держать запрещено.  
\- Ну вот, - Текко отмахивается от брата. – А еще я случайно слышал, что на окраине Города вроде есть теплицы – там выращивают настоящую еду для Единственного и его Дружины. Поэтому они так и ждут дождя – воды для полива не хватает.

\- Сказки какие-то, - Мартина фыркает и накручивает на палец тонкую прядь. – Давайте о реальном. Как мы можем уйти?  
\- Просто, - Рик трет глаза. – Палатки взять с пленкой, если там и правда пустыня и солнце все сжигает, будем днем прятаться. Концентраты взять – есть же что-то надо. Оружия не достать, вот что плохо. И воды еще надо. Уйдем ночью, через Стену. Лучше в южной части, там какие-то старые дома совсем у Стены, залезть будет проще.  
\- И что, - Мартина делает глоток ярко-зеленого энергетика, - просто пойдем неизвестно куда.  
\- А что ты предлагаешь? Попросить у Дружинников карту?  
\- Я просто спрашиваю! Глупо как-то – выйти из Города и заблудиться.  
\- Ну так придумай план получше!  
\- А говорят, там инквизиция, - спорщики замолкают и удивленно смотрят на Оладе. – Ну, за Городом. Ловят людей и убивают.  
\- Ты определись, - вздыхает Текко. – Или нет жизни, или инквизиция.  
\- Даже если и инквизиция, - устало говорит Льяо. – Вряд ли она хуже Перевоспитания.  
\- Некоторые возвращаются после Перевоспитания.  
\- А ты бы хотел, чтобы к тебе вернулись так?  
Некоторые действительно возвращались – больше похожие на домашних роботов-уборщиков, чем на людей – неразговорчивые, замкнутые, живущие по расписанию и не имеющие никаких мыслей и желаний. В глазах у них было пусто.

\- Ладно, - хмурится Рик. – Тогда собираемся и уходим. В полночь.  
\- Так быстро?  
\- Так даже лучше, - кивает Текко. – Никто не успеет ничего заподозрить.  
\- Ладно.  
\- А дедушка говорил, что за Городом можно увидеть Двенадцать, - невпопад говорит Оладе.  
Двенадцать древних богов, почти забытых в Городе – от них только названия месяцев остались. Мартине снилось это в детстве – как высокий светловолосый Август гордо шел по прямо по воздуху, так похожий на убранные из музея портреты людей, живших до основания Города. Те люди были другими – сильнее, выше, румянее, и Мартине очень хотелось увидеть, как они на самом деле жили.  
\- Все, - Льяо отворачивается от Дружинников, методично избивающих бывших драчунов. – Расходимся. В полночь у южной части.

***   
Тонкая тень почти незаметна в темноте улиц после отбоя, до серого здания Дружины – минут пять, если немного поторопиться.  
А ты бы хотел, чтобы к тебе вернулись так?  
Рик упрямо сжимает кулаки и ускоряет шаг. Только бы отец вернулся, неважно каким, Рик все равно будет счастлив. Может, если он расскажет Дружинникам про побег, отца отпустят, они же говорили, что Перевоспитание проходит хорошо…

Невысокий, плотный мужчина лет пятидесяти, известный всему Городу как Единственный, улыбается, читая старую затертую книгу и лениво кусая сочное свежее яблоко.  
В Городе по-прежнему ждали дождя.


	3. Chapter 3

\- Чай остынет, - сказал Принц, глядя на мачеху большими серыми глазами и незаметно утаскивая из вазочки еще одну конфету. Конфеты были шоколадные, и обычно принцу их не давали – аллергия не красит даже королевские лица.

Королева царственно отмахнулась и вновь принялась за салат – если эти странные водоросли можно назвать салатом, конечно. 

Королева была красивая – тоненькая, молодая, с роскошными черными волосами, которые камеристки каждое утро укладывали в тяжелую высокую прическу. Жемчуг обвивал темные пряди, спускался на тоненькую гордую шею, переплетаясь с изумрудами на платье. Глаза у королевы были большие, почти черные, она приехала издалека, из большой южной страны, где раскаленный песок смешивается с соленой пеной, а небо выгоревшее, бесцветное совсем. Там носят яркие наряды и поют прямо на улицах, там горячий сухой ветер играет с флагами и платками. Когда Король овдовел, Канцлер – старый и мрачный мужчина в сером камзоле – привез ее сюда. Принцу она не понравилась, но отец сказал, что так нужно, что это – династический брак и геополитический расчет. Принц не понял, спросил, кто это такие? Король усмехнулся печально и потрепал сына по макушке.

Иногда Принц вспоминал маму – она была светлоглазая, светловолосая и пахло от нее мятой и ванилью. У нее были очень мягкие руки, и она часто разрешала Принцу посидеть с взрослыми подольше, хоть и было уже темно за окном. Он забирался на подлокотник ее кресла и перебирал светлые длинные волосы, она смеялась и гладила его по щеке. А Король сидел прямо на ковре у камина и улыбался – он больше так не улыбается почему-то. 

\- Тебе пора спать, - Королева отложила серебряную вилочку и промокнула алые губы салфеткой. – Детям давно пора спать.

\- Еще даже не стемнело! – возмутился Принц, пряча в кармашек фантик от конфеты.

\- Не спорь со взрослыми! – резко ответила мачеха. Она очень не любила, когда с ней не соглашались. – Ты еще маленький!

\- Я не маленький! – Принц вскочил на ноги. – Мне уже десять!

\- Вот именно. В твоем возрасте нужно слушаться старших и вовремя ложиться спать.

\- Но…

\- Никаких «но»!

\- Дорогая, - Король отложил ложечку, которой ел пирожное и теперь внимательно смотрел на жену. – У тебя… чай остынет.

Королева вздохнула и пододвинула к себе чашечку из черного фарфора. Король потер виски и вдруг озорно подмигнул сыну.


	4. Chapter 4

На Парнасе с утра неспокойно – шумно, пыльно, ни минуты покоя. Зевс-громовержец, их же девять всего, а на площадях в Афинах и то тише по утрам. Не спится им, не сидится – все в заботах, в делах, ну как же иначе – богини же.   
Смертный невысок, белокур и улыбчив. У него лира в руках, за поясом кинжал, в глазах – осеннее золото Таврики. Он улыбается смущенно немного, чуть робко, родинка на шее, браслет на левой руке. Голос у него глубокий, чуть хриплый – и он лучше всех этих вертихвосток вместе взятых.  
\- Эй, человек, - весело окликает его Терпсихора, придерживая одной рукой венок на голове и привычно пританцовывая. – И где же ты стихи писать учился?  
\- Нигде, госпожа, - рассветное золото отражается в ресницах, и темные губы чуть изгибаются в смущенной улыбке. Звонко хохочет статная, высокая Талия, очень хрупкая и серьезная Клио неодобрительно качает головой – этой вообще лишь бы учиться и учить всех, кто под руку попадется.  
\- Ничего смешного! – тут же кидается на защиту своего любимца Эвтерпа. – Не всем нужно за свитками сидеть, чтобы научиться чему-то.  
\- Конечно-конечно, дорогая, - смеется Терпсихора и тормошит печальную Мельпомену. – Он у тебя самородок просто.   
Эвтерпа вспыхивает рубиновым румянцем и с надеждой смотрит на Эрато, но та – как обычно – где-то в своих грезах, теребит темно-медовый локон, поправляет складки хитона, и что-то неразборчивое тихонько шепчут ее тонкие бледные губы.  
\- Пусть смертный споет сначала, тогда и будем решать, - Урания невозмутима и спокойна, ей все равно, в общем-то, кто там что поет, вот затмение вчерашнее – это да. Небось трактат уже накатала. А то и несколько.  
Смертный снова улыбается, прикрывает свои невозможные, колдовские глазищи, и тонкие пальцы касаются наконец струн. Мелодия плывет над землей, укутывая вершину Парнаса плотным густым туманом, и зачарованными статуями кажутся в нем музы. Застыл в небольшой рощице сатир, менады прекратили шумные пляски и собрались вокруг певца, даже Гелиос, кажется, замедлил бег своей колесницы над Парнасом.   
А потом человек замолчал.   
На землю упали холодные капли дождя, снова заиграла свирель, засвистел ветер, спеша навстречу к Эолу. Смертный стоял, опустив глаза, и грудь его тяжело и часто вздымалась.  
\- Самородок, - задумчиво протянула тоненькая белокурая Каллиопа.  
\- Надо показать его Аполлону! Пусть он научит смертного играть веселую музыку! - в мыслях Терпсихора уже отплясывала что-то на вершине Олимпа перед всеми богами. Маленькая Эвтерпа аж краснеет от гордости за свою находку, Эрато хлопает длиннющими ресницами и смотрит томно и зовуще.  
\- Сначала я должна его записать, - трясет стилосом Клио. – Потомки должны узнать его имя.  
Смертный стоит все так же – молча, скромно и как-то немного грустно, о нем покровительницы искусств уже как-то и забыли в суматохе, одна только зеленоглазая задумчивая Полигимния подходит к нему и берет его сильную смуглую ладонь в свои маленькие ручки.  
\- Чего ты хочешь, человек? – голосок у нее тонкий, но сильный, а уж когда гимны петь начинает, то и вовсе звенит, что твоя кифара. Особенно, если гимн Адонису посвящен, тогда и глаза у нее горят, а пеннокудрая Афродита только морщится украдкой.  
\- Домой вернуться, - тихо отвечает ей человек – и все замолкают разом.  
\- А как же Олимп? – растерянно спрашивает Талия, и венок из плюща падает с черноволосой головы.  
\- А что Олимп, госпожа? На Олимпе богам место, а меня в Коринфе мать ждет.  
Музы переглядываются непонимающе, и мне смешно становится. Боги, они вообще смешные очень.

_Пегас расправляет крылья и склоняет голову перед смуглым белокурым человеком. Тихо ахает Каллиопа, роняет восковую табличку пораженная Клио – крылатый конь никогда не склонялся даже перед Зевсом.  
А конь уже несет человека вниз, с горы, туда, где шумит растревоженный город._

***  
От меня до Парнаса несколько тысяч километров и пара вечностей, и все это неважно совсем – просто у меня ужасно болит горло, таблетки не помогают, а мед я не люблю, ты же помнишь. Мне скучно немного и хочется весны, а ты прилетай ко мне вечерами – я налью тебе чаю, кофе – или нектара, и мы будем молчать в синих сумерках. А музы… Аид с ними, с музами. В конце концов, они всего лишь склочные тетки.  
Вот.


	5. Chapter 5

История, конечно, банальная, как и все подобные истории.

Ну, ты же представляешь себе это – двадцать лет, теплый дождь стеной за окном, она варит кофе – строго по рецепту: прокалить сахар, добавить корицы чуточку, а он сидит на подоконнике и старые фотографии перебирает. Горит лампа под смешным оранжевым абажуром со слонятами, тени в углах комнаты причудливы и волшебны, цветут в хрустальных вазах багряные орхидеи. Она чуть морщит тонкий носик, снимая с огня турку, и разливает ароматный кофе по маленьким чашкам – белым в небесно-голубых цветах. Она на его любимых героинь совсем не похожа – Ирэн Адлер, леди Винтер, Адела де Отеро - зато у нее пряди каштановые в кольца свиваются и пальцы тонкие и холодные всегда. Он пьет свой кофе мелкими глотками и думает, что, если рисовать жизнь, то обязательно сероглазую и в простом сером свитере крупной вязки. Город укутан промозглым октябрем, туман - густой и карамельный - качается над головами, и кажется, что в целом мире никого больше нет.

Они и сами не поняли, как это получилось все, просто столько всего оказалось между. У него в плеере Металлика, у нее Бах, у него строгие костюмы, у нее джинсы и рубашки нараспашку, у него расписание и встречи, у нее клетчатый зонт и кленовые листья на пустых дорожках в парке.  
А может быть, они просто поторопились – он поспешил согласиться на повышение в другом городе, она поспешила белое платье однажды надеть. Иногда ночами приходит странное чувство – все не так должно быть, все не так, но вставать в семь утра и вообще пора бы выбросить из головы все эти глупости.

Лет через пятнадцать они встретятся случайно – он высокий, успешный, уставший и прокуренный, она с двумя детьми, хотя по-прежнему стройная, только вот локоны теперь черные, а свитер все тот же на ней.  
Они зайдут в кафе, выпьют кофе – совсем как она когда-то варила – поговорят ни о чем и обо всем, а потом она убежит домой – скоро муж придет, а у нее и ужин не готов еще. А он останется сидеть за маленьким столиком, рвать на мелкие клочки салфетку с номером телефона и тереть виски – какая-то дымка вдруг перед глазами, словно бы туман вернулся – густой и карамельный.

А еще лет через пять его не станет. Она случайно узнает, от общих знакомых, будет идти за гробом – леди Гамильтон двадцать первого века. Поздняя осень будет кидать в лицо горсти холодных тяжелых капель и смеяться шумными компаниями на усыпанных листьями мостах. Она зайдет в кафе, закажет кофе и будет долго смотреть на серый город, пытаясь понять – где и когда она ошиблась.

История банальная совсем, а ты и сам все это знаешь – когда тебе двадцать, кажется, что впереди столько счастливых лет. А потом будешь брести под холодным и злым дождем и думать, что жизнь когда-то успела пройти, а ты и не заметил. Так что перестань ждать, что за тобой придут волшебники из старой сказки, а возьми и создай себе сказку сам. Пока тебе все еще двадцать.


	6. Chapter 6

Над океаном разгорался рассвет. 

Маленькие острова архипелага Шале уже проснулись, накрылись привычно разноцветными пленочными крышами - одна только Фиоре была открыта лучам жаркого южного солнца. Диас Испенья потянулся, провел ладонями по лицу и щелкнул переключателем, не вставая с постели. Стены его маленького одноэтажного домика сразу стали прозрачными, и яркое солнце ослепило на мгновенье, юноша зажмурился, привыкая к свету.

Из спинки кровати прямо на подушку вырвался холодный воздух – сработал вмонтированный будильник. Диас поморщился, встряхнул длинными светлыми волосами и с размаху ударил ней кулаком. Спинка жалобно скрипнула, и будильник отключился, молодой человек еще раз потянулся и наконец встал – медленно, с неохотой. Островок его был совсем маленький, едва ли больше двух лот, и высокие мощные волны Темного океана подкатывались почти к стенам дома – казалось, только протяни ладонь и коснешься густой, водорослями наполненной воды. Ди опустился на корточки, рассматривая причудливой формы коралл, увязший в песке, и все-таки не выдержил, протянул руку. Ладонь привычно встретила прохладный материал стены, океан беззвучно отползал по песку назад.

\- Костюм готов, - негромко сказали за спиной. – Твой отец ждет тебя на завтрак через полчаса.

Юноша вздохнул и поднялся на ноги. Океан манил его своей глубиной и древностью – и пусть все тайны подводных глубин были давно уже разгаданы, Ди по-прежнему читал старые книги о пиратах и затонувших кораблях.

\- Как ты думаешь, в Темном есть еще какие-нибудь неизведанные места? – спросил он, отворачиваясь от стен.  
\- Согласно последним данным семейства Иллка, нет. А ты опять думаешь не о том.  
\- Зануда, - хмыкнул Ди и взял костюм, специально для этого дня сшитый и идеально отглаженный. Кристиан чуть нахмурился – так по-родному привычно и знакомо..

\- Тебе предстоит заниматься экономическим развитием континента и его природными ресурсами. Это весьма непростая область, особенно, если учитывать то, что род не обладает полной информацией по этим вопросам из-за союза с...  
\- Ох, ну хватит, - Ди поправил белоснежный, синевой расшитый воротник и снова щелкнул переключателем – Фиоре накрыло тонкой зелено-голубой пленкой, не пропускающей солнечные лучи. Это было необходимо, иначе с него за пару минут семь потов сойдет.   
Архипелаг Шале, самое жаркое место планеты, «огненная ракушка»…

\- Позволь тебе напомнить, что моя основная задача – собирать всю необходимую информацию, которую твой мозг не в состоянии…  
\- Твоя основная задача – облегчать мне жизнь. А не занудствовать. Пошли.  
***  
Легкая лодка, из настоящего дерева сделанная, покачивалась на волнах, ныряльщики за жемчугом в своих белоснежных тонких костюмах махали сыну правителя, и Диас махал им в ответ, стараясь не выходить за пределы натянутой над лодкой пленки. Кристиан в безупречном костюме ритмично и размеренно работал веслами, и Ди ему даже немного позавидовал – ему-то точно не жарко. До Исс они добрались всего за несколько минут – все восемь островов архипелага, раскинувшегося у южного берега Мейзона, формой напоминали раковину и расположены друг к другу был очень близко – и вдвоем ступили на самый большой из островов, по совместительству место жительства главы рода Испенья. Диас знал, что придет время, когда и ему придется переехать сюда, но покидать родную Фиоре не хотелось до боли. Даже ехать в Алькон ему не хотелось, хотя для всех наследников Четырнадцати два года в школе на далеком севере были едва ли не самым ожидаемым моментом в жизни.

Дом отца – раза в три больше его собственного – был опутан лианами, и пышные алые цветы на окнах под прозрачной почти, островной пленкой казались чуть влажными. Проходя мимо старинного фонтана из настоящих цветов , Ди на всякий случай посмотрел на свое отражение – костюм сидел идеально, удобные легкие брюки не стесняли шаг, легкая рубашка не мешала двигаться, расшитый волнами воротник лежал ровно и даже пояс с тяжелой пряжкой не съезжал и не перекручивался. Конечно, по приезду в школу носить придется принятую там форму, но уехать из дома он должен именно в фамильном костюме – такова традиция и желание отца. Ди вздохнул украдкой и вошел в прохладу дома.

Даниэль Испенья поднял глаза от небольшого, под старину сделанного компьютера и кивнул сыну. Крылья его небольшие, бледные очень, были сложены за спиной, и Ди в который раз задумался о той операции, на которой настоял отец, когда сыну было всего два года. Маленькому Диасу удалили крылья, которые со временем хоть и выросли бы, но стали бы еще бледнее, чем у отца, и еще меньше по размерам. Пожалуй, Даниэль поступил правильно, летать Испенья разучились еще лет сто пятьдесят назад, но в глубине души все равно было жаль – генетическая память порой просыпалась, и ныло под лопатками, словно что-то пыталось вырваться из его тела.

\- Выспался? – отрывисто спросил Даниэль, поднимаясь и пересаживаясь за маленький столик у окна – вид на небольшой причал был прекрасным. Единственное, пожалуй, что нравилось Ди на Иссе. Кристиан неподвижной тенью замер у стены, чуть прищурив темные, глубоко посаженные глаза.  
\- Не знаю, - сын пожал плечами. – Пока не понял.  
\- Как всегда, - фыркнул Даниэль, улыбнулся – и стал вдруг совсем другим. Улыбка мягкая, словно чуть виноватая, смягчила резковатые черты, согрела холодные светлые глаза. Ди привычно улыбнулся в ответ, глуша в себе ненужную печаль – он долго теперь не увидит отца, а Шале – и того дольше. 

Вадома вошла беззвучно, чуть покачивая бедрами, поставила поднос на стол – Ди вдохнул аромат анимо и свежих пирогов с рыбным филе под острым соусом.  
\- Завтрак специально для отъезжающего, - улыбнулась Вадома и ее ярко-рыжие кудри упруго качнулись, когда она чуть наклонила голову. – Чтобы было о чем вспомнить вдали от дома. И анимо покрепче, несладкий – все, как ты любишь. На севере так не пьют, так что наслаждайся, пока есть возможность.

Она снова широко улыбнулась – на смуглых щеках обозначились изящные ямочки, Диас едва заметно поморщился – он не любил шумную и разговорчивую спутницу отца, которая к тому же своими разговорами каким-то загадочным образом попадала по самым чувствительным местам. Это можно было бы назвать чутьем – если бы у спутников могло быть хоть какое-то чутье. 

Даниэль сказал что-то очень тихо, едва слышно, и Вадома, кивнув, вышла из комнаты. Отец почесал нос и взялся за тяжелую коралловую чашку анимо.

\- Перестань хмуриться, - посоветовал он, отпивая первый – самый вкусный - глоток. Ди принюхался, вдыхая чуть острый пряный запах, и прикрыл глаза, касаясь губами теплой жидкости.   
\- Ты же знаешь, я ее не люблю. Она слишком шумная.  
\- Знаю. А еще я знаю, что ты едешь в школу, где с тобой будут учиться семь человек, и у каждого будет свой спутник. Вряд ли все они будут похожи на Кристиана.

Ди обернулся – Кристиан по-прежнему стоял у стены, безупречный и спокойный, косой луч солнца чуть подсвечивал его длинные темно-каштановые волосы с правой стороны.  
\- Я понимаю, отец.  
\- Надеюсь.  
***  
Диас тоскливо оглянулся назад, где виднелись все еще разноцветные шапки островов, и с неохотой вылез из-под защиты лодки, отвечая на приветствия местных рыбаков и моряков. На материке пленку не использовали – и очень зря, от жары здесь плавилось все, что только могло. Несмотря на то, что провинции рода Лайонс, принадлежащей ныне семье Ди, не касалась пустыня Мейзона, почва здесь была песчаной и бедной, и Ди в который раз задумался о том, почему именно его дальние предки с материка получили способности к разработке природных ресурсов.

Причал – не деревянный, конечно, не настолько богат был их род – был раскаленным и словно бы грустным, и Диас подумал, что это его последний пункт перед прощанием с домом. 

\- Идут, - негромко сказал Кристиан, и Диас повернулся на голос – из маленькой деревенской конюшни вывели роскошных гнедых жеребцов, карета дожидалась уже у дороги. Еще одна традиция, которой следуют все наследники Четырнадцати – в Алькон едут на лошадях, даже де Мер, которым нужно пересечь весь материк, чтоб добраться от их теплой влажной провинции на юго-западе до холодного и снежного полуострова Хельви на северо-востоке. Жеребцов этих покупали, когда наследнику четырнадцать исполнялось, покупали маленьких совсем, слабых еще. И два года готовили к дальнему и единственному в их жизни пути – у тяжелых приземистых стен Алькона принесут их в жертву за будущие ошибки наследников. 

Ди украдкой вытер со лба пот и постарался забраться в карету с достоинством – это было не так уж просто, учитывая, что кареты он раньше видел только в книгах. Внутри было прохладнее и почти даже удобно, Диас откинулся на спинку и проследил, как вслед за ним в карету забрался Кристиан. Лошади плавно тронулись.  
***  
Узкая, маленькая Пекиньела негромко журчала под прозрачным мостом, вдали виднелись крыши домов – высокие, сплошь серые, Ди подумал, что надо бы узнать у отца, почему местные жители так любят этот невзрачный цвет. Из-за поворота показалась круглая, на пуговицу похожая, капсула телепорта, и значит, скоро они уже пересекут границу между провинциями. Можно будет отдохнуть немного в ближайшей гостинице, выпить чего-нибудь прохладительного. Гостиницы в провинции Лабо всегда были недешевыми, а уж в то время, когда наследники Четырнадцати ехали в Алькон, цены и вовсе взлетали до небес. Лабо, хоть и занимались в Совете вопросами этики и культуры, выгоды своей не упускать умели и талантливо пользовались удачным положением – на полуостров Хельви по суше добраться можно было только через их территорию.

Деньги у Диаса были, и достаточно вполне – отец никогда не позволил бы ему испытывать нехватку, и деньги юноша любил. С чисто эстетической точки зрения, любил просто любоваться на маленькие аккуратные пьедры, перекатывать их по ладоням, наблюдать за цветными бликами. 

Он взглянул украдкой на Кристиана и вытащил из сумки плотный мешочек, одновременно закрывая окно занавеской. Изящно ограненные пьедры имели одно любопытное свойство – при свете дня это были простые мелкие камни, бесцветные, ничем не примечательные, в темноте же они переливались всеми цветами радуги. Ди рассыпал их на ладонь – и карету наполнили искрящиеся лучи. Заплясали на белой рубашке алые росчерки, расцвели на потолке прозрачно-зеленые цветы, глубокие лиловые отблески прокатились по лицу Кристиана.

\- Ты ведешь себя как ребенок, - заметил тот, открывая окно, и на ладонях Диаса снова оказалась горстка простых и некрасивых – ограненных разве что - камушков. – Мы приехали.  
\- Вижу, - Ди поспешно ссыпал пьедры обратно и легко выскользнул из остановившейся кареты.


	7. Chapter 7

У каждого своя беда.

Море здесь серое и словно бы чужое, пена тает на тяжелом сыром песке, и чайки летают низко, высматривают рыбу, а она высматривает чаек – где-то среди них затесался Джонатан Ливингстон, и ей зачем-то очень хочется его узнать.   
Пена тает на песке, и ей приходится остановиться ненадолго, сжать холодными ладонями виски – потому что она знает эту пену, ее тело, ее кожа помнит откуда-то мягкую ласку легких соленых пузырьков, помнит, как они шелком стекали по нежным плечам. Странная тоска, вязкая и густая, как октябрьский туман, обнимает ее мягкими крыльями, и она сжимает зубы, чтобы слезы не вырвались из-под век. Тоска по несбывшемуся, тоска по потерянному почти душит – она ведь умела когда-то бегать по волнам, Фрэзи Грант в темных джинсах. 

От нее пахнет яблоками, морем и терпким пряным вином, она убирает золотые кудри в высокую прическу и скрепляет их резной заколкой. Ей на работу к восьми, и до восьми ей бегать с отчетами и письмами, видеть на обоях цветущие, живые кусты роз и скромные фиалки. Богиня, шепчет кто-то ей вслед, принцесса. Может, и принцесса, да только принц ее некрасив и хромоног, а драконы все улетели или уснули, быть может. Быть сильной не так уж трудно, она привыкла, труднее быть одинокой. 

У каждого своя беда, а ее бедой даже и поделиться не с кем.

Она уходит с работы поздно, улыбается на прощание молодому охраннику и выходит под теплый серебряный дождь, под миртом пахнущий ветер, под первые звенящие звезды. В ближайшем баре она садится в полутемный прокуренный угол, и знакомый бармен привычно наливает ей мартини – обязательно с оливкой, у нее вообще страсть оливкам, фигам, козьему сыру, муж, когда он в хорошем настроении, дразнит ее гречанкой.   
Напротив нее за столиком сидит мужчина – немолодой уже и тоже некрасивый, он моряк, наверное, ну недаром же у него трезубец на руке синей краской выписан. Он смотрит на нее не так, как другие мужчины, он смотрит, и она никак не может понять, какие же у него глаза – синие с серыми точками или серые с синими? 

Он сморит на нее, и ей кажется, что у него такая же беда.

Чей-то хриплый голос напевает тоскливую блюзовую мелодию, тикают ее маленькие наручные часы, и на салфетке под её рукой расцветают анемоны. Она не улыбается ему призывно, не прищуривает красивые глаза – она знает, что они и без того связаны, скреплены одной нитью – или корабельным канатом – и придет время, когда они оба вспомнят все то, чего с ними не было.

Она идет домой медленно, всё вспоминая мужчину за столиком и его странный взгляд, она кутается в это воспоминание, греется им, тонет в нем. Дорожка к истине мерцает в неярком свете фонарей, кажется, еще чуть-чуть – и откроются все тайны, разрешится её беда. 

Муж смотрит футбол, и он опять недоволен чем-то, он устраивает ей очередной скандал, и это привычно и давно знакомо. Она бьет тарелки и высокие хрустальные бокалы, но как-то неискренне, словно играет свою роль. Ей все равно, ей скучно и пусто, ее зовет к себе что-то темное и невыразимо родное. Она уходит в свою комнату, запирает дверь и усаживается прямо на пол. Кончиками пальцев она касается гитары, звуки стекают из-под ее рук, плывут под потолком или под звездами. Ей холодно, но она долго сидит так, обнимая гитару, словно разговаривая с ней, и та отвечает тихими мраморными переборами.  
Ночь наползает мягко и незаметно, ей снятся триеры и высокие волны, разбитые амфоры, слепящие молнии на темном небе. Ей снятся люди, которых она никогда не знала, ей снятся пиры и войны. Ей снится морская пена.

Ей кажется, что она сходит с ума.

А может, и в самом деле сходит.

Время скручивается в спираль, качается над головой настойчивым колоколом. Время ощущается натянутой нитью, а внутри все сильнее сжимается какая-то пружина, ветер бьется в окна, плачет в переулках и дворах. Она улыбается охраннику и не обращает внимания на мужа, она ходит вечерами к морю и долго смотрит на пену. Она пьет мартини и смотрит на моряка, смотрит в странные глаза его – то ли синие с серым, то ли серые с синим. Она будто бы ждет.

И однажды он ей кивает.

Солнце радуется, обнимает весь мир своими лучами, ее тонкая крепдешиновая юбка быстро намокает, небо высокое и непроглядно-голубое. Море волнуется, море бурлит, море давно готово. Она идет с открытыми глазами, она кожей чувствует пену, мягкую соленую пену, и сердце поет, предчувствуя второе рождение. 

За мгновенье до смерти она вспоминает всё – и улыбается небу сквозь толщу воды.

И возвращается домой.


	8. Chapter 8

Сон был всегда один и тот же, мучительный, жаркий, как те пески, которые заметали город, как камни, на которых росли тонкие ажурные минареты. От палящих лучей не спасало ничего, стены, раскаленные как адские врата, только выпивали остатки прохлады, а за ними шумело безумное людское море.

Торги были шумными.

Он наблюдал за ними из узкого резного окна, он видел, как вели к высокому деревянному помосту людей из его деревни – высоких хрупких девушек, стыдливо кутающихся в оставленные им лохмотья, крепких мужчин с обветренными лицами, маленьких, перемазанных пылью детей. Он слышал, как бренчали ключи на широких, расшитых стеклярусом поясах надсмотрщиков, слышал вой песчаного ветра, обнимающего блеклые облака, и плач матерей, у которых отбирали младенцев. Он слышал шелест родных волн, шипение пены на берегу, сквозь звон золотых монет и свист кнутов он слышал злость и боль их покинутого моря, оставшегося так далеко на западе, и кусал губы от бессилия.

Его не продавали. Кандалы с выгравированным именем на его запястья надели еще там, в деревне, когда людские крики сливались с криком чаек, а в горящих домах сгорала их свобода, и ее горький, прощальный дым уходил куда-то за прибрежные скалы.

Его настоящее имя затерялось где-то там, в суматохе и плаче, оно разбилось на мелкие разноцветные осколки под чьим-то сапогом – и он сам почти перестал существовать, растворился тяжелых, серебряных облаках. В доме Великого Господина его звали просто – Дикарем. Он и вправду дичился всех, едва ли не кусался и в первый же день попытался пробраться сквозь силовое поле вокруг дворца. Чудом спасшие его знахари шелестели длинными темными мантиями и молчали, и никакого наказания за столь вопиющую дерзость не последовало – это злило его сильнее всего. Его просто заковали, объявили чужой собственностью – и будто бы забыли о нём.

А ведь…

Всего два затмения назад тогда-еще-не-Великий господин проезжал их деревню на берегу далекого, ядовитого для чужеземцев моря. Тогда-еще-не-Дикарь был младшим сыном дальнего родича одного их любимых слуг Господина, и их богатый коралловый дом мог оказать достойный прием важному гостю. А быстроглазый, смуглый мальчишка мог ходить за Господином по пятам – доставать для него жемчуг и перламутровые, хрупкие ракушки, поднимать со дна илом оплетенные золотые монеты и полустертые, старинные карты. И Господин сидел прямо на холодных камнях, улыбался, ресницами ловил последние солнечные лучи, и его рыжеватые волосы вплетались в винный закат.

Господин пел песни на незнакомых языках, от которых самородками откалывалась жизнь, Господин ездил на гордом черноногом коне, который умел растворяться в дожде, Господин улыбался - и его улыбки янтарем осыпались на чахлые, умирающие травы.

И никто тогда еще не знал, что потом придут солдаты, солдаты в строгих черных мундирах, и их лучи их лазеров будут танцевать среди разрушенных домов и осеннего золота.

Сон заканчивался всегда одинаково – порывом соленого ветра в лицо, сверкнувшим кинжалом старшего из братьев, щелчком наручников на смуглых мальчишеских руках.

Прошлое откатывалось от него отливом, отпуская неохотно, жадно хватаясь невидимыми крыльями. Он вздохнул и открыл глаза, не видя нависшего над ним расписного потолка.

А знаешь, я ведь пошел бы за тобой сам, по доброй воле, я был бы тебе слугой, щитом и другом.

Соединенные тонкой цепью браслеты загудели, напоминая, что Великий Господин вот-вот проснется, а его костюм все еще не готов. Дикарь потер глаза и соскользнул с узкой лежанки на холодный мраморный пол.

А знаешь, я ведь мог отдать за тебя жизнь и, может быть, даже свободу - потому что свободу можно украсть, завоевать и отобрать, но только подаренная свобода может стать оберегом от любых напастей.

Он вытащил строгое темное платье, соответствующее высокому положению Великого Господина, тщательно проверил вышивку и дорогие изумрудные ленты, пропитанные апельсиновым маслом. Вычищенный костюм лег на специальную подушку, Дикарь положил ее у изголовья роскошной кровати и в последний раз замер у полога, прощаясь с вытатуированным на левом плече полумесяцем и рыжеватыми змейками волос, которые никогда больше не вольются в огненный закат.

А знаешь, я мог бы прикрывать тебе спину в бою и чистить оружие, стирая с лезвий кровь твоих врагов, если бы захотел, но ты решил иначе.

С высокой плоской крыши небо казалось еще бледнее; лишь мертвая пустыня и песчаные барханы окружали дворец Великого Господина, накрывающее оазис силовое поле чуть потрескивало в предрассветном воздухе. Дикарь поднял руки и закрыл глаза.

Ты предпочел клятве кандалы.

На горизонте, едва различимом из-за хрустально-дымных туч, появился полупрозрачный силуэт корабля с истекающим кровью солнцем, застывшим на парусах. Корабль дрожал и расплывался, приближаясь медленно, прорываясь сквозь чуждый океан иссушенного песка. Море никогда не бросает своих детей – даже в самом сердце пустыни, что на другой половине материка.

Ты так и не понял, что сломать кандалы куда проще.

Призрачно-дубовые сходни коснулись песчаной крыши, паруса ожили, затрепетали, наполнившись ядовитым ветром. Вселенная заворочалась, вздохнула и раскололась, и две соседние звезды неожиданно оказались в разных галактиках.


	9. Chapter 9

Он просыпается, когда расцветает пьяняще-лиловая сирень, просыпается и улыбается своему отражению в изношенно-молодом прозрачном небе и торопливо меняет оставшиеся белые заплатки на новые, ярко-зеленые. Он прислушивается к себе, проверяет, все ли в порядке, накормленные ли голуби сидят на рябиновых ветках, выспавшихся ли зайчиков пускает солнце по стеклянным многоэтажкам, нагретый ли асфальт ложится под ноги этих маленьких шумных человечков, что живут в нем год за годом. Он волнуется о них, о каждом из них – они ведь все его дети: и этот, высокий, смешливый, с глазами в вельветовый дождь, с улыбкой из выдержанного вина и елочных шаров; и вон тот, немолодой и сгорбленный, с белоснежными висками, с росчерком старости на пояснице; и она – темноглазая, темноволосая, вся такая вишнево-летняя и почти по-настоящему живая. Он волнуется за них, кряхтит и причитает, если кому-то из них плохо, он стряхивает пыль со своих крыш и шпилей и медленно переползает чуточку южнее, туда, где ветер ласков и чужеземен, где шелковые реки сплетаются рукавами под ажурной вязью мостов. 

Он протирает фонтаны пушистыми облаками, новыми сочными листьями усыпает стоящие на страже деревья и ласково привечает длинные, бесконечные поезда. Лето рассказывает о нем пряным соленым волнам, когда те устают и ложатся на раскаленный песок, птицы поют о нем красным цветам, что живут где-то очень далеко и никогда не спят.

Потом, спустя много-много закатов и несколько искрящихся фейерверков, он аккуратно раскладывает желтые и бурые листья на дорожки аллей и заливает в тучи чистую родниковую воду, сам запускает первый пробный дождь. Он провожает пестрых бабочек на далекие цветущие луга и неторопливо рассыпает корицу по городским кофейням, и кланяется нарядной, певучей осени, танцующей на его площадях.

Когда ветер становится острым и теряет цвет, а вода начинает пахнуть холодом, город укрывается сплетенной ежевичной сеткой - и засыпает.  
И ему снится лето.


	10. Chapter 10

\- Нашел! – бутылка звонко стукнулась о стол, и разноцветные камешки старых, герцогских еще браслетов заискрились в ней как во льду. – Настоящий, не какая-то там синтетика. Достань стаканы, если тебе не трудно.

Мне было не трудно, я достал. Кот тряхнул короткой рыжей гривой и разлил – ровно по полстакана, по старой привычке боевого капрала. В люки негромко стучал град. Знахарские амулеты едва заметно мерцали в углах. Датчик активности центра потрескивал, то и дело норовя сломаться. Почти уютно. Почти «как раньше». Обычный вечер в Подполье.

И Кот. Зачем здесь Кот?

\- Давай, что ли. За Жизнь, - он поднял первый ритуальный тост. Я терпеть не могу ритуалы Подполья, но здесь и сейчас мне нечего ему возразить. За что еще пить, если не за жизнь?.. ради чего жить, если не ради жизни?

Ради того, чтоб вечерами впадать в бессмысленную философию, очевидно.

\- Слушай, а ты вообще чем тут занимаешься? – Кот зажевал спирт веточкой мяты и покосился в сторону кухни – до ужина еще полчаса, но старый вояка   
Кот, гроза Сапфирового перевала и отец солдатам, нетерпелив и не признает распорядков – кроме распорядка дежурств у арсенала. – А то ходишь тут… как привидение. Никто не знает, откуда ты взялся и что делаешь.

Я фыркнул.

\- Кот, ты же начальник отряда. И не просто отряда, а отряда информразведки, - вкрадчиво поведал я собственному стакану. – И ты не знаешь, кто и зачем ходит по штабу?

Начальник отряда рыкнул и сжал кулак – так, что несчастный стакан лопнул. Не любит Кот, когда намекают на его профессиональную несостоятельность, ой не любит. Мало кто, впрочем, намекает – он быстро оправился от ран, и пригодность его нынче уже не вызывает сомнений.

\- Предлагаешь ломануть базу данных Подполья? – задумчиво сказал он, глядя, как стакан медленно принимает прежнюю форму. – Можно. Технически – можно. Но как-то, ты знаешь, подло.

О, знаю. Этические метания. Моральные дилеммы. Нравственные терзания. Весь мир давно забыл об этом, и только в нашем славном Подполье все еще наличествуют такие вот… архаизмы. Трогательно. Символично даже. Учитель наш Мудрый и Благостный порадовался бы.

А Герцог только закатил бы глаза. И врезал бы – сильно, от души. От Души даже, я бы сказал.

Вообще-то Кот мне нравится. В нем чувствуется сила – чисто человеческая сила здоровой Души, сила которой так не хватает мне. И еще он никогда не пытался использовать меня в качестве боксерской груши.

Кот, собственно, тут едва ли не лучше всех. Хотя тоже псих, конечно.

\- Ясно. А говорят что?  
\- Говорят, - он повертел в руках пустой стакан и выудил из кармана конфету в яркой, оранжевой обертке. – Говорят, что занимаешься планированием. И картографией.

Я кивнул. Планированием, картографией – и не только, но Коту об этом знать не нужно.

Спирт стал теплым, стакан попытался его охладить, вошел в конфликт с моими браслетами и жалобно зазвенел на весь зал. Механики завтра будут ругаться последними словами – им этот спирт нужен как воздух, но Коту разве ж объяснишь? У него боевые сто грамм – и точка.

А где сто, там и …

И он совсем не пьянеет, кстати. Никогда. Любопытная реакция. Надо будет поговорить с генетиками.

\- А как тебя зовут-то? Ну, в смысле, - видя, что я едва не закашлялся, он тут же поправился. – Не Имя, конечно, прозвище. Как тебя называть?

Я пожал плечами. На какой-то момент безумно захотелось рассказать ему всё, всю правду – что нет у меня Имени, что именно потому я и здесь, что в отличие от всех них, по доброй воле пришедших сюда, меня растили для этого, для Подполья, для того, чтобы сдохнуть, когда наступит подходящих момент.

Что, пользуясь терминологией Учителя нашего, Мудрого и Благостного, у меня нет Души.

Что именно поэтому меня не чувствуют Машины.

Что бездушная тварь, выродок, побочный эффект генной инженерии и есть единственная надежда Людей.

Ах, бедный-бедный Кот. Ты даже не узнаешь, какой головной боли только что избежал.

\- Как хочешь, так и называй.  
\- О! А если я, - он хмыкнул и дернул меня за длинный темно-каштановый хвост. – А если я буду называть тебя принцессой?

Насчет «лучше всех» я погорячился, пожалуй.

\- Прокляну.

Руки убрал мгновенно. Умница.

\- Ну ладно. А соседи по комнате тебя как называют?  
\- Никак.  
\- В смысле?  
\- У меня нет соседей. Я живу один.  
\- Да ладно?

Да правда. Хотя на фоне того, что говорит Учитель наш Мудрый и Благостный о коммунах и единстве людском перед Машинами, это, конечно, странно выглядит. И все-таки я смог отстоять свое право на личное пространство – мне досталась тесная каморка, раз в семь меньше стандартной трехместной комнаты, холодная, темная и сырая. Я был, конечно, не настолько наивен, чтобы думать, что туда никто не может войти, но это ничего не меняло.

Это была наша с Корсаром первая битва, которую я выиграл. И я не собирался останавливаться на достигнутом.

Кухонный таймер зазвенел, зазывая на ужин. Зазывать было особо некого: в штабе только я, Кот и начальство, но начальство ест в своей столовой, а я не был голоден. 

Кот встал, стянул волосы черной лентой, покачался на носках – я затылком чувствовал его взгляд – неодобрительный и ласковый одновременно.

\- Тень. Я буду звать тебя Тень.

Я пожал плечами. Что-то тихо упало мне в карман – пока доставал это что-то, Кот уже ушел. На ладони оказалась конфета в смешной оранжевой обертке. Я подумал и положил ее обратно в карман.

С Корсаром мы случайно столкнулись в коридоре – настолько случайно, что я незаметно перепроверил доставшиеся мне от Герцога метательные ножи и мысленно повторил пару особо крепких лингвоатак.

\- Я слышал, - сказал он приветливо, - вы с Котом подружились.

И я понял, что Кот влип.

Не я – я им нужен, меня им пока еще некем заменить.

Не мы – не было никаких нас.

А вот Кот – Кот да, Кот влип. И крупно.

Корсар вежливо ждал, улыбаясь тонкими губами и занавесив свои ласковые белые глаза волосами.

Я дернул плечом и прошел мимо.

Я не был готов к новой стычке с ним. Я не был обязан вообще принимать его вызов – что мне этот Кот, в конце концов. Ну, уберут его – и что?  
И все-таки… Учитель наш Мудрый и Благостный, кажется, и сам верил в ту чушь, которую нес своей пастве. А вот Корсар… Корсар был не дурак. В Подполье говорили, что у Учителя есть план – как нам жить, как бороться, как вернуться и остаться. Не было у старика никакого плана, у него вообще ничего не было, кроме умения говорить красиво. А вот у Корсара план был.

У меня, впрочем, был свой.


	11. Chapter 11

Бежать было некуда, да и устал он бежать, устал до ломоты во всем теле, до ярких пятен под веками, устал, как в последний раз уставал лет десять назад, еще в армии, еще в лагере, только там, в лагере-то, хоть цель у него была и смысл, и вера в то, что делаешь правильное дело, и пылкие речи Императора были. И сам Император тогда - тоже был.  
А теперь ничего не было - ни цели, ни веры, ни Императора, одни только заплывшие жиром морды руководства, да короткие приказы на засекреченной частоте и следов от пуль и ножей на теле становилось все больше.   
Ничего не понимаю, подумал он, оправляя жесткий от крови мундир с чужого плеча (нашивки капитанские, только род войск не разберешь, их столько развелось за последние месяцы, будто вся страна стала одной большой армией), вот ровным счетом ничего. Три облавы подряд - совпадения или кто-то выследил? Да нет, невозможно было, следы он запутывать умел как никто другой и конспиратором был лучшим еще в штурмовом отряде. И всё-таки как-то неспокойно, как-то чересчур для совпадения. Да и молчание это дурное в радиоэфире - Штаб откликался исправно, Координатор тоже, но ни Змей, ни Трибун, ни даже вечно болтающий не по делу Слесарь на запросы не реагировали. Тоже совпадение? Или приказ, который до него по каким-то причинам не дошел?   
Или - ему и не предназначался? Отследить место выхода в эфир не проблема и для кадета-первокурсника, а он на связь выходил регулярно - вот тебе и облавы?.. Чушь. Чем он не угодил Штабу, зачем Полковнику сливать лучшего своего подрывника? Или прикормили уже Полковника? Знать бы, кто... Правительство? Армия? Левые? Правые? Армия, наверное, остальные слишком стеснены в ресурсах нынче. Армия. И станут "Чугунные" секретным армейским подразделением...  
А какая, собственно, разница? Задачи останутся теми же, только цель вот поменяется слегка.  
Да нет, брат, есть разница, тут же подумал он, сворачивая на оживленное ночное шоссе, и заметная разница. Раньше-то тебя не игнорировали свои же. И по нескольку облав подряд на тебя не устраивали еще никогда. Значит, помешал ты, а кому ты мог помешать? Вот конкретно ты, бывший майор 3-го саперного полка? Всё-таки армия. Всё-таки выжил после того взрыва старый Камил.  
И что же делать? Поиграть в молчанку, нарушая инструкцию и развязывая тем самым руки новым друзьям Полковника? Или продолжать действовать согласно приказу и подставляться под пули?  
Впереди кто-то резко ударил по тормозам, заскрипели по асфальту шины, он вывернул руль, на автомате пригнулся и нащупал на соседнем сиденье пистолет - именной, хваткий ты был, капитан неизвестного рода войск, такие пистолеты раньше только Героям Победы вручали. Торжественно, под военные марши и сладкие речи.  
Свет был такой яркий, что глаза заслезились, он пригнулся ниже, инстинктивно уходя из-под обстрела, но никто не стрелял, только заскрежетало что-то по асфальту неприятно. Он моргнул, прищурился - и увидел наконец.  
И сразу стало всё равно.  
Вокруг было три грузовика, из них выпрыгивали солдаты один за другим, но это было уже неважно, совсем неважно. Важно было другое - инвалидное кресло, только больше и мощнее обычного, и какие-то трубки, пружины, щитки - всё хромированное и какое-то мучительно неживое. Как и человек в кресле - да и человек ли? Металлическая пластина на лбу, какие-то иглы в горле, одной руки нет совсем, вторая металлическая...   
И только глаза всё те же - непроглядно голубые и ясные.  
Такие же, как и него самого.  
Шоссе будто замерло где-то на дальнем фоне, и мучительно заныла не прикрытая бронежилетом спина.  
Вот и всё.  
\- Здравствуй, сынок, - тихо сказал старый Камил, неприятно улыбаясь уголком рта.  
\- Здравствуй, отец, - так же тихо ответил молодой Камил и бросил пистолет прямо на влажный ночной асфальт.  
Две пары голубых глаз закрылись одновременно. Солдаты тихо взвели курки.


End file.
